1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card games and mre particularly pertains to a new hierarchical card game for providing a game during which a leading player is constantly changing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of card games is known in the prior art. More specifically, card games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art card games include U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,100; U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,128; U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,101; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,330; U.S. Pat. No. 2,063,941; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 178,662.
In these respects, the hierarchical card game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a game during which a leading player is constantly changing.